The Mediators Twins
by b-r-i-t-t-a-n-y-y-y-y-y-y-y
Summary: Suze and Jesse are married with 16 year old twins Christina & Sam. But there's something "strange" about them. Their part ghost. And now there's a ghost war.
1. My Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the mediator series (e.g. jesse, suze) they belong to the great meg cabot. Any characters you have not seen in the mediator books I made up**

Suze POV

So im now 40 years old (although im still pretty hot). Me and Jesse are happily married. We got married when I was 23 then at 24 I got pregnant. I had twins. That's right. TWINS. One girl one boy. Imagine how much fun that is? The girls name is Christina and the boy is Sam. They look so similar one look and you can tell they are related. Both with Jesse's tanned skin and dark thick hair, yet my green emerald like eyes. Although when it comes to personalities they are definitely MY kids!

Now I know what you're thinking. Are they mediators? Shifters? Well…you know how Jesse used to be a ghost? Well now the kids are ghosts…kinda. I mean they're both just normal 16 year old kids other than a few "ghostly powers" they have like…they can materialize and dematerialize when and where ever they want. And they can make themselves invisible to everyone other than other mediators and ghosts. And they can move things with their minds. But you know other than that they are COMPLETELY normal.

And they both believe that, like me, if a ghost gets annoying you're allowed to KICK THERE BUTT. I taught them well.

They go to the mission to. Although now they have a different principal. And don't worry he's not dead. Just retired. I mean what do you expect? There's only so much an eighty year old can do.


	2. Alphabetical Order

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in the mediator series. Any characters you have never heard of are MINE**

Christina's POV

I finished straightening my hair and went downstairs ready for school.

"Sam you ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Wow. You need a chill pill." Sam said as he ran downstairs.

"Well the bus is gonna be here soon!"

"So? Have you forgotten we can just dematerialize and materialize at school?"

"Dematerializing makes my hair frizzy!"

"What's with girls and hair!"

"Sorry if I want to look good!"

"It's not even 9 and already you guys are fighting!" Oh no…here's Mum.

"Mum! He's not even ready for school and the bus will be here any second now!"

"Sam, go get ready."

"But Mu-"

"Now."

"Yes mam."

I looked out the window. There goes the bus. Great. Now my hair will be frizzy when I get to school.

"C'mon Sam. The bell's about to go." I said to him as he ran down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Changed your mind about your hair being frizzy?"

"No we just missed the bus."

He stuck his tongue out at me. Really why do boys have to be so immature?

We went ghost. I mean come on we don't wanna crash into some innocent passer-byer when we get there.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." We both said at the same time

"Bye kids."

We materialized at the school gates. No one in sight. Just how we like it. Means no one will see two teenagers suddenly appear out of thin air.

We went back so that we were visible to normal people and went to assembly. I found April my best friend nearly straight away.

"Hey Ape"

"Hey Chris"

"My hair frizzy?"

"A little. How's my makeup?" April loves her makeup. But she's one of the few people that look gorgeous without makeup. She just doesn't see it.

"Perfect as ever"

Assembly end so we went to first period. Maths.

"Come on let's sit at the back" April said as she started walking towards the back of the classroom.

As everyone started finding their seats Sister Mary Ann walked in.

"Class I am assigning seats today" a series of groans came out of the classroom.

"No butts. It will be alphabetical order"

Alphabetical order. My LEAST favourite words. If were in alphabetical order that means on one side of me Sam will always be there! Who's gonna be on the other side I have no idea. Sandra Desil was usually on the other side… last year. But she's long gone. Got hit by a car last year. Since she had a crush on Sam when she was alive she pretty much stalked him for like a week until Mum had to "help" her move on. But I have to admit seeing Sam get stalked was pretty funny…

"Samuel De Silva"

"Christina De Silva"

"Christina De Silva"

"Christina De Silva!"

"Huh?" oops…day dreaming again. Why's everyone laughing? Don't tell me I was drooling again!

"Christina De Silva if you do not mind could you please get into your seat next to your brother?"

"Of course miss"

I sat next to Sam waiting to see who was sitting next to me.

"Peeta Fitzgerald"

NO! Not Peeta! Anyone but Peeta! A few years ago when I was 10 I had a MAJOR crush on Peeta! Then Sam told him…well him and the ENTIRE GRADE! For the next month everyone went around saying "Peeta and Christina sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G! First comes love then come marriage. Then comes a baby in a small white carriage!"

Let me tell you that was the WORST month of my life!

It was especially bad for peeta because he didn't even like me back so he had to deal with a month of people saying he was kissing me in a tree house! NOT pleasant.

And now everyday in maths will have to be next to him. I wish I could just turn invisible! Oh wait…I can.

As soon as Sister Mary Ann was finished assigning seats I asked to go bathroom.

"Fine if you must" she said as she handed me a hall pass.

I walked out the classroom and went ghost. Sometimes I just like wandering the halls during class. Then if a teacher or something is also walking through the halls I just walk through them. It is actually really fun walking through people! Who would have thought?

I was wandering mindlessly around when I saw Peeta. What's he doing here? He must have had to go toilet and asked for a hall pass. Damm it!

He was walking straight infront of me. No big deal. I'll just walk through him. He was only a couple meters in front of me now. Closer…closer…and now I will walk through him.

*BANG*

What happened? I bumped into him! How?

"Chris-Christina? Are-Are-Are you de-dead?" he said with a shocked look on his face.


	3. Explaining

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters you have read about in the mediator series**

**Btw if u have any ideas just message me. I could use all the ideas I could get! **

**Oh and also this chapter isn't very interesting but I promise the next one will be better!**

Christina's POV

"WHAT?" I looked at myself up and down. Still glowing. How can he see me? HOW?

"Your-Your glowing…like…like a ghost…"

"You can see ghosts?"

"What? Me? Noooo why would you think that?"

"Coz you just said-"

"No I didn't"

"yes you did"

"you have no proof"

"Wait…WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"You tell me. Why are you glowing"

"First tell me. Can you see ghosts or not?"

"Fine. Yes. Now whats with the glowing?" after he said that I went back to normal

"What glowing?" I smiled as I started walking back to class. It took him a moment to register what I had said. But when it did he ran after me and grabbed my hand.

"No! Wait! You were glowing! Just like a ghost! Now tell me why!"

"Sorry but im not telling you my biggest secret just coz u wanna know"

"C'mon Chris. I told you I can see ghosts"

"I don't care"

"I'm not letting go of your hand til you tell me"

"Fine with me" and with that I dematerialized and materialized again behind him and poked his shoulder. He shook and turned around.

"How'd you do that?"

"Fine. If you really wanna know come to my house after school"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"We should probably get back to class now"

"Probably" and at that moment the bell rang"

After School

Sam just materialized home like he usually does but I caught the bus home as I had Peeta with me.

"Why'd I have to go to your house? Why couldn't you just tell me at school?"

"Peeta there was nowhere near enough time to tell you at school"

Soon enough we got to the bus stop in front of our house so we got off the bus and went inside.

Mum was in the kitchen reading the newspaper when we walked in. Mum Peeta. Peeta Mum.

"Nice to meet you Peeta"

"Nice to meet you too mam"

We went upstairs to my room and I said to Peeta "Stay Here"

"Why? I thought you were gonna tell me about the whole ghost thing?"

"Well you can wait five more minutes"

I went back downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Mum.

Heeeeeeeeeeey Muuuuuum"

"What do you want?"

"Here's the thing…can I tell Peeta about the whole part ghost thing?" this got her attention.

"WHAT? NO! I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"Woah Mum calm down. He's a mediator. He'll understand"

"Well…if you must…"

"Thanks Mum"

"Okay im back"

"So the whole story now?"

"The whole story…"

"Okay so…my Dad is a ghost. My Mum fell in love with him and accidently turned him alive again. They got married and has me and Sam but since Dad was a ghost something happened so now me and Sam have ghost powers like we can make it so only ghosts and other mediators can see us, we can move things with our minds and stuff like that"

"Wow…"

"Cool hey?"

"Cooler than cool. Its awesome!"

"I know right!"


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters that are from the mediator series but I do own the kids names & the plot**

**Christina's POV**

So now Peeta knows me and Sam's secret. You know it's good to finally have someone other than my brother, mother and father to talk to about it.  
"Peeta are you staying for dinner?" Mum came up and asked him.  
"Sure I would love to."  
Oh no…I've never actually had a boy to dinner before…this will be interesting.  
Me, Sam and Peeta were at the dinner table waiting for Mum and Dad. Mum came with the food and sat down.  
"Where's Dad?" I asked.  
"He's working late but he should be home any minute now."  
Ding dong. Did I mention Dad has really creepy timing? Every time one of us mentions him he suddenly appears. And he's not even a ghost…any more…  
Mum got up to meet him at the door so they can have a mini make out session. She does it every day. I've never seen 2 people so in love! It's disgusting!  
"Wow. Your parents sure do love each other." Peeta said amazed.  
"This is nothing. Once we walked in on them making out on the dinner table." I told him. He looked down at the dinner table with big eyes.  
"That's why we now have a table cloth."  
Peeta and dad shook hands and introduced each other then we all started eating.  
"So which one are you here for? Sam or Christina?" Dad asked Peeta.  
"Christina." Peeta answered.  
"Oh I see…How long have you been dating?" I swear I was that close to spitting out the coke I was drinking.  
"DAD!"  
"What?"  
"We are not dating!"  
"Sorry…So Christina how long have you had a crush on him for?"  
"DAD!"  
"What? I just assumed you did since every girl Sam brings home for dinner he has a crush on."  
"DAD!" this time Sam yelled it while Peeta was trying hard not to laugh…trying and failing.  
"Jesse stop teasing." Thank God mum's here.  
"I mean most of Christina's friends she's brought to dinner Sam's also had a crush on."  
"MUM!" ok now Peeta, Mum and Dad were laughing. Why do people enjoy embarrassing us so much? I wish we could just go invisible! Oh wait…we can. Only problem is that we were at a table full of mediators!  
"Ok we'll stop now." Dad finally said while me and Sam were in the middle of hitting our heads on the table.  
Suddenly some one's phone started ringing. Since nearly everyone in the world has the same ringtone everyone pulled out there phone.

"Not me"  
"Not me"  
"Not me"  
"Not me" just one person left. Peeta.  
"Sorry it's my Mum. I'll be back in a sec."  
A few minutes later he came back to the table.  
"I'm sorry but would I be able to stay here the night? My mum's going out and won't be back til late and she hates leaving me alone at night."  
"Of course Peeta that would be fine." Said my Mum.  
"You could borrow some of Sam's clothes for school tomorrow."

**The next day**

We got on the bus right on time for once. I think it was because since Peeta was with us Sam realised that we actually had to catch the bus.  
We stopped at school and got off…and there were literately ghosts _everywhere_.  
Only no one noticed. Everyone just kept going through them. Problem was that we _couldn't_ go through them.  
I got my phone out and called Mum.  
"Really? Everywhere? How many do you think are actually there?"  
"I would say about 200."  
"200!"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Ok well sweetie I gotta go but just do the usual. No eye contact, no going near them, no talking to them and no touching them. At least not with people around you."  
"Ok we'll try."

**Suze's POV**

I needed answers and I knew the only place to get them was to go to the place I have been for 20 years. _The Shadowlands_ as I like to call them. Or the realm of the dead. Whichever floats your boat.  
I so knew I was gonna regret this later when I got that killer headache but I had to. For my kids.


	5. Shadowlands

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are from the mediator series though any characters not mentioned in the mediator series, I made up **

**Suze's POV**

I imagined that shadowland as well as I could…which is to say not very well. But can you blame me? It has been 20 years! But it seemed to work well enough, because when I opened my eyes, I was there.  
"Hello? Guy in the gladiator outfit? Ya here?"  
"Hello Suze" I know it's been 20 years and all, but I still recognise that voice like my own.  
"Paul. What are you doing here?"  
"Wow. You look great"  
"Firstly, I know. Secondly, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"  
"Wow. Your still the same girl I remember. How longs it been? 20 years?"  
"Bout that. Now are you gonna answer my question or do you want me to break your nose? Or better yet I'll go and get Jesse to break your nose. AGAIN."  
"Seriously Suze take a chill pill."  
"Chill pill? CHILL PILL? What are you Paul! Freakin 16!"  
"Hey it was either that or calm your farm. Which would you prefer?"  
"Seriously Paul. What are you doing here?"  
"The gladiator told me you were coming today so I thought we could have a lil reunion."  
"Speaking about the gladiator where is he?"  
"Behind you." I admit it. I looked behind me.  
"Very funny Paul. Now where is he?" He sighed.  
"Yo! Gladiator! Over here!" Suddenly the gladiator appeared next to Paul.  
"Hello Suze. It's been a while." Said the gladiator.  
"Hey umm…so do you have a name?"  
"Yes"  
"Umm…are you gonna tell me it?"  
"No"  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…So anyway question. Can err half-ghosts shift?"  
"What? Half-ghosts! Who's a half-ghost?" Why does Paul always have to interrupt?  
"If you must know my kids are"  
"You have kids? How many?"  
"Twins."  
"With Jesse!"  
"No Paul. I married and had kids with Paul Slater. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK? Of course it was Jesse!"  
"I personally liked the first option better…anyway you could have broken up."  
"Yeah coz I'm totally gonna break up with the guy I nearly DIED for on numerous occasions"  
"He could have broken up with you…"  
"Ok Paul I'm sick of you, so if you could please SHUT THE HELL UP while I talk to this nice…umm…man"  
"My lips are sealed."  
"Yea sure. So can half-ghosts shift?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok cool. And do they have any other uhh powers I should know about."  
"Nope…Wait. Do you know about the bringing people back to life thing?"  
"What? NO!"  
"Oh. Well they each have the power to bring one person back to life"  
"Just one person?"  
"Yes. They don't have enough power to bring back more than one person"  
"What happens if they do?"  
"They lose their own life's and instead of half-ghosts, they become full-ghosts. They continue to age until their hundredth birthday when they can finally find peace." Okay that freaked me out a little.  
"Okay got it. They can only bring back one person."  
"And they still have to have the body. And they have to have died recently. You don't wanna bring someone back in a skeleton…"  
"Okay well that wouldn't be creepy at all. So what happens to the person brought back to life? Usually this stuff comes with a catch."  
"Smart. The person brought back becomes a mediator."  
"What if they're already a mediator?"  
"Then they become a shifter."  
"And if they're a shifter?"  
"They become a half-ghost."  
"And if they're a half-ghost?"  
"They just come back as a half ghost."  
"Ok. One more thing. Do you know anything about the, I don't know, MILLION ghost over at my kid's school?"  
"So it has begun. I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't know when."  
"What is it?"  
"The ghost war. They're fighting back. It's all the ghost that refuse to pass on."  
"ALL of them are at their school?"  
"Not all. Most are in other countries and towns, facing other mediators across the globe."  
"Ok I'm leaving. Thanks for all the help."  
"You're welcome Suze. Be careful."  
"Thanks. Goodbye."  
"Wait! Suze!" Paul…again.  
"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!"  
"Suze. I just wanna say sorry again for everything I did when we were teenagers. Your just so amazing…I couldn't bare the thought of sharing you. I just wanted you all to myself. You have to understand that."  
"Wow. You've improved your puppy dog eyes. And your lying voice. I nearly believed you."  
"Hey it was worth a try."  
"Goodbye Paul."  
"Meet again in another 20 years?"  
"Nope Bye."  
"Ok…bye."


	6. Sleeping Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mediator characters *sigh* but characters not seen in the mediator books are 100% mine**

**Also im soooooo sorry I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaages! But for the past few months my laptops stuffed up heaps so I could only do stuff on my ipod and I didn't know how to upload from it! But im back so im gonna try to update as much as I can! Thanks to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed! Really made me happy! Any way back to the story!**

**Chapter 6-Christina's POV**

For the rest of the day me, Sam and Peeta stayed together trying to avoid ghosts, which let me tell you was REALLY hard! At lunch mum called me telling me about the ghost war and how me and Sam can bring one person back to life…I hope it doesn't come to that though.

April was with us to but there was something wrong with her…it was like she could see the ghosts to and was trying to get out of their way and not make eye contact. She's not a mediator, I know that. I just can't put my finger on it. As much as I love her it was a little annoying to have her with us because we could only ever talk about the ghost stuff when she wasn't around. Although every hour or so she would have to go to the bathrooms to check her make-up and hair. I don't know why though…she looked amazing without make-up and her long black hair just seemed to stay in place. But over the last 8 years we've been best friends I've realised I shouldn't argue with her.

Other than the whole acting weird thing she was even more weird because she was so _happy._ She's _never _that happy. I don't want to jump to conclusions…especially not this one…but I think she has a crush on Sam. Excuse me while I throw up.

Any way we all caught the bus and Peeta came to our house again. But right before we were about to get off April's mum called saying she was working late so she would like her to stay at my house for dinner.

The whole time during dinner I was praying Dad wouldn't embarrass me. It was all going fine until he said 'So April and Sam aren't dating…and neither are Chris and Peeta?'

'DAD!' Both me and Sam yelled at the same time.

'What? I just wanna get my facts right. I mean Sam obviously likes April.'

'DAD!' this time just Sam yelled it.

'And Chris obviously likes Peeta.'

'DAD!'

'Is this the same Peeta from when you were little?'

'DAD!'

'I'm just wondering…'

'Dad. Please just shut up.'

'Ok honey I think they've had enough…and anyway that's obviously the Peeta from when she was little…I can tell by that picture she had as her screensaver.' Ok last time I thought Mom would come to the rescue.

'OH MY GOD MUM!'

'Ok ok I'm sorry.'

'She was kidding about the whole screen saver thing…'

'Whatever you say.' Peeta said smiling. I death-stared him for a moment and looked at a ve_ry _red-faced Sam and April.

**The Next Day-Peeta's POV**

I woke up the next day on the floor on a blow-up mattress next to Sam's bed. To be honest I would have rather sleep in Christina's room…I'm not really friends with Sam whereas at least I used to be friends with Chris…you know until the whole 'Peeta and Christina sitting in a tree! G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a small white carriage!' Back then I actually did have a crush on her…I was just a stupid little 10 year old that didn't wanna be embarrassed.

I got up and walked out of Sam's room to go to the toilet. I was walking down the hallway until suddenly I heard a girl say 'Peeta' behind me. I turned and no one was there…but then I turned back around and Christina was there.

'HOLY CRAP! Oh my god Christina! What the hell?' She cheekily smiled.

'Hey what's the fun in being half-ghost if you can't scare people?' I smiled back seeing as though if I were half-ghost, I would do the same.

'Okay fair enough.'

'I'm bored. I'm gonna go for a walk…'

'Mind if I come?'

'Oh umm…sure…' I didn't realise what I had said until it came out…I actually just agreed to go for a walk with Christina, the girl I used to have the biggest crush on.

We walked for about 10 minutes in silence until I said 'Where are we actually going?'

'There's a park up here I like to go to to relax.'

We arrived at the park and she sat on a swing and started swinging. I sat on the next one and we swung together.

'So what are we gonna do about this ghost war thing?' I asked.

'I have no idea whatsoever.'

'What's that place your mum went to? The Shadowlands? Can't we just send them there?'

'We can but that would require a lot of energy. And we don't even know if you're a mediator or shifter.'

'Well we can try. I can try to go up there and if I can…than I'm a shifter. If I cant I guess I'm just a mediator.' We both stopped swinging and just looked at each other…not in a creepy way or anything though.

I grabbed her hand and held it and said 'We're gonna get through this…I know we can. You and me…and Sam and your parents.' I didn't realise what I was doing but slowly I started leaning in. I noticed she was doing the same and right before we were about to kiss…a phone went off. We both leaned back and blushed while Chris got her phone out and answered it.

'Hello? Oh hey Mum. Yea we're just at that park down the road. Seriously? Umm ok we'll be there soon.'

'What's going on?'

'We're going to the school to face the ghosts…we're sending them to the shadowland.'

'What about April?'

I don't know…Mum said there's something…special about her. I guess we'll see. But we have to hurry and get to the school.'


	7. The War

**Chapter 7-Christina's POV**

We got to school and saw that Mum, Dad, Sam, and April were already there.

'So what's happening?' We were at the school gates and it seemed the ghosts were all inside-which was good if we had to do some fighting…otherwise innocent passer-bys would think we were fighting air which let me tell you is BEYOND embarrassing. Anyway they all looked at April waiting for her to explain something.

'Chris I got something to tell you…'

'Yeaaaaaa?'

'I'm…I'm a witch.'

'A witch? Seriously?'

'Yep. You know how you always tell me how naturally pretty I am? That's coz I'm a witch. So was my mother, and grandmother, and great-grandmother and so on. One of my great great great-grandmothers did this spell where every child born in her bloodline would be beautiful-never messy hair-not needing make-up-clothes that always look good etc. You know how I always go to the bathroom to 'fix my make-up?' yea well I'm actually messing up my hair, smudging my make-up, dirtying my clothes, but they just go back to being perfect. I don't even wanna be perfect! But anyway that's not the point. Point is I'm a witch you're a ghost and there is a ghost war.'

'Okaaaaaaaaay then. So what are we doing about the ghost war?' Sam stepped forward and spoke next.

'Well me, you, and Mum are gonna take the ghosts to the Shadowlands-you remember when Mum explained how to do it? Well yea just do that-and April here being a witch, can make a ghost go to the Shadowlands by merely tapping them. And Peeta and Dad are gonna uh…fight them and get them ready for me, you, and Mum. Ok? Everyone clear?' Everyone nodded in agreement and we went inside.

**April's POV**

We each did our part. Chris, Sam, and their Mum, taking the ghosts to the Shadowlands and then coming back and doing it again. Their Dad, and Peeta were fighting the monsters amazingly. And I was just running around touching them. As soon as I touched one it would go POOF and disappear in a cloud of dust.

It was all going well and there were only a few ghosts left when suddenly I heard a yell. I looked and saw Peeta being lifted into the air-a ghost using their mind power. I frantically searched for the ghost that was doing this but couldn't see them. Then suddenly Peeta was thrown into a wall as he fell helplessly to the ground.

**Christina's POV**

'PEETA!'I yelled as I ran to his fallen body. 'Peeta. Peeta wake up. Peeta wake up RIGHT NOW!' I shook his shoulders but he didn't move. Dad ran up to help, seeing as he was a doctor and all. The first thing he checked was his pulse. He checked 3 pulses in different places around Peeta's body then sadly looked at me.

'Christina I'm sorry but…he…he's gone.'

'What? No…NO! He can't!' Mum, Sam, and April all came and crouched around Peeta's body.

'Mum! What about that bringing people back to life thing? Tell me how to do it!'

'Sweetie you know that will drain so much of your power as a half-ghost. You can only ever save 1 person. Do you want to use that now?'

'YES! Just please Mum tell me how to…I'll do it…please.' I had tears in my eyes and when I looked over I saw Sam and April holding hands. I was so sad I didn't even think 'Eww!' which is a big thing for me.

'Ok sweetie. The gladiator guy from the Shadowlands said that when you need to know it will just come to you…so concentrate on bringing Peeta back and it should just…happen.'

I did as she asked. _Please, I need to save him. Please just come to me. I want to use this now. Please._ Then suddenly something happened. Something came over me. I bent down over Peeta's face and kinda just…gently blew. Then I blacked out.


	8. The End

**This will be my last chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review to tell me what you think! Its one of my first fanfics so I don't think it will be that good but still. I would love your opinion whether its good or bad! **

**Chapter 8-Christina's POV**

I slowly started waking up and started replaying what happened before I blacked out. Did it work? Was Peeta alive? As I woke up slightly more I noticed 2 things- one, I was in my bed- two, I was holding someone's hand. I'm guessing they were in a chair next to my bed or something. The only question was…who was it? Dad? No his hand is much to big. Mum? Hers is to gentle. Sam's? Eww. April's? Hers is smaller. That only leaves one person…

'Peeta?' I said both quietly and slowly as I opened my eyes.

'Oh my god! Chris are you ok?'

'Ofcourse I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know…maybe coz you were knocked out for 2 days?'

'Really? Wow. On the bright side… Your alive! But wait…if you're a mediator you become a shifter…but if you're a shifter you become a half-ghost. So which are you?'

'What do you think?' I was startled when he appeared on the opposite side of my bed right next to me. I grinned realising that now I had someone else I could talk to about my crazy life…a person that would understand.

What he did next surprised me more than anything has ever surprised me…he kissed me. Now I'm not gonna lie. I kissed him back. We sat there kisses for a few minutes when Dad called up 'DINNERTIME!' so we were forced to materialize downstairs at the kitchen table.

Me and Peeta sat side-by-side on one side of the table, with April and Sam on the other, and Mum and Dad on each end. Me and Peeta held hands and April and Sam did the same. After noticing this Dad said

'Just for the record…I told you so'

'what?'

'I told you Chris like Peeta, Peeta liked Chris, Sam liked April, and April liked Sam.'

'DAD!'

'What? It's TRUE.' Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and we ate. After dinner we all went up to our rooms, except this time Peeta came to mine and April went to Sam's.

'We cuddled up on my bed and watched a movie when Peeta just had to open his big mouth and say 'So did you actually have a picture of me as your screen saver?' and in reply I threw a pillow at his face and said 'you are not allowed to kiss me for the next 24 hours just because of that stupid comment.' He groaned and tried to disagree but I shut him up by kissing him.

'I thought you said-?'

'I never said I couldn't kiss YOU. And by the way NO I did NOT have a picture of you as my screen saver! I'm not THAT stalkerish!'

'Of course you aren't.' he smiled as he pulled me close and we kissed some more.

'I could get used to this.' I said as I smiled up at him.


End file.
